wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer 40,000: Ruina Imperii
Overview = It is the 48th Millenium. Age of the Imperium is over. Mankind is no longer united as it once was. The Imperium, being unable to keep up with the many threats assaulting it, failed to stand resolute. World after world, sector after sector fell to filthy xenos and corrupt heretics. With every battle lost, the citizens of the Imperium finally started to understand the chaotic threat and the truth hidden from them. At first, some guardsmen resisted the use of Mind Wipe. Their screams still echo through the heads of some as they were brutally executed by their commissars. Later, people started to protest, to resist death, whether it would come in the shape of a Xenos or Man. Anarchy ruled the planets as many governors were executed and their bodies left to rot. Later on these revolts and protests turned to a full scale revolution, with the citizenry, along with many Imperial Guard regiments, started to cry for reform. A cry no leader except one heard. The Lord Commander of Segmentum Solar, a noble and honest man, Alistair Crackham became a paragon among his fellow revolutionaries as he openly defied the orders coming from High Lords of Terra. The Revolution spread to Adeptus Astartes as well. The strong superhuman defenders of mankind fractured as Chapters divided and tore themselves apart because their Space Marines started to choose their own side. Brother fought against brother and in the end, only two Adeptus Astartes forces worth mentioning remained: the Loyalists that Supported the High Lords of Terra, and The Reformists that supported the citizenry. Planet after planet fell as the fire of the Imperium burnt itself down. The Reformists finally reached Holy Terra and, through the use of agents, entered the Imperial Palace. No force held them at bay, not even the Adeptus Custodes as they fought each other while the High Lords of Terra were executed, one by one. The cowards who used the name of the Emperor to do their corrupt deeds were no more. The Imperium lost control of Segmentums Obscurus, Pacificus and Ultima as Chaos and Xenos seized them from the decaying Imperium of Man. The Civil War ended when the last High Lord of Terra fell to the ground, never to rise again. Mars was pillaged as the secrets it held was shared with every human in the galaxy. The pious Ecclesiarch was found in the middle of a Daemonic ritual and along with many Inquisitors. Both organizations were disbanded forcefully as millions of souls sacrificed themselves to see it happen. The Imperium was no more. A new Empire was built, bearing the name of the old one out of respect to its selfless guardian, The Emperor. Some Loyalists surrendered and rejoined to the new Imperium while many fled to Segmentum Tempestus, vowing to continue their fight. Segmentum Tempestus became a contested zone where the New Imperium of Man battled the old. The Age of the Imperium is over, but mankind still endures. It is unknown whether mankind will live on and regain its former glory, or fall prey to the predators in this galaxy that will do everything within their grasp to see Terra burn. However, one must not forget that the hunter may become the hunted... |-| What is it? = Warhammer 40,000: Ruina Imperii is set in an alternative timeline where Age of the Imperium has come to a swift and brutal end through a 50 year long civil war. The Imperium was then replaced by a more democratic empire, called the New Imperium, in the 48th Millenium that supported the freedom of its people rather than feeding from their gains. Beset by enemies on all sides and rife with corruption from within, the Imperium of Mankind had turned into a bloated carcass of soul-crushing bureaucracy, and lorded over by uncaring and distant masters -the High Lords of Terra- who only wished to maintain their absolute power for themselves and lord over the persecuted masses until the fires within man started to rekindle. First the forces of the Astra Militarum fell to in-fighting, until nearly all of the Imperium's military forces were drawn into a massive galaxy-wide civil war, the likes which have not been seen since the Horus Heresy. Entire sectors fell to internecine conflicts as both Xenos and the Forces of Chaos gathered like carrion birds to feast upon the carcass of the formerly great empire of Humanity. Soon the galaxy wide-insurrection reached to the superhuman defenders of Mankind, the mighty Adeptus Astartes. Split into two notable factions - Loyalists who supported the High Lords of Terra and The Reformists who supported the revolution, the massive conflict spread across the Imperium, until the fires of war finally came to the Throneworld itself. In a final apocalyptic struggle, forces of The Reformists broke into the Imperial Palace and cast down the irredeemably corrupt members of the Senatorum Imperialis. The Age of the Imperium has come to an end. Having lost their leaders but not hope, those Loyalist forces refusing to bow down to the new order fled to the Segmentum Tempestus in order to continue their struggle against the upstart Reformists. The New Imperium of Man continues to combat the old, now called the Imperial Remnant, with no end in sight unless one side destroys the other. But as the shadow of darkness descends across the galaxy, with xeno and chaos forces building their own petty empires on places the Imperium left, Mankind may yet endure as for the first time in known history, the New Imperium fights not for the survival of mankind, but also for the advancement of it. Relatively small, it is still the beacon of hope it once was. Ruina Imperii takes place in 5 years after this revolution as the New Imperium, led by High Consul Alistair Crackham from Crimson Terra, tries to build its military and governmental structures as mighty chapter masters of the Adeptus Astartes assist the High Consul. It is unknown whether if the New Imperium will prevail or decay like its predecessor... |-| Rules = Ruina Imperii is a community collaborative project that is set in an alternate timeline where the Imperium of Mankind has come to an end as the Imperium of Man is replaced by a smaller New Imperium. Though this is an Alternate Universe (AU) community collaborative project which does deviate slightly from established canon, some ground rules must be put into place in order to maintain a unified vision for this project as well as maintaining a high standard for the quality of content that is expected of our editors here on the Warhammer 40,000 Fanon Wiki. Before Beginning To begin, please ensure that you have read the Ruina Imperii community collaborative project page’s Overview and What is it? sections, in order to familiarize yourself with the project's background and setting. The following sections will give you an understanding about what you can, and cannot, write about. |-| Contributors = |-| The Reformists= REFORMIST ADEPTUS ASTARTES |-| Articles = CHARACTERS (ADD LINK HERE) MISCELLANEOUS ERRATA (ADD LINK TO ARTICLE HERE) BATTLES & EVENTS (ADD HYPERLINK) (ADD HYPERLINK) (ADD HYPERLINK) (ADD HYPERLNK) BATTLES & EVENTS (ADD HYPERLINK TO SPACE MARINE CHAPTER) (ADD HYPERLINK TO SPACE MARINE CHAPTER) REFORMISTS UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS (ADD HYPERLINK TO SPACE MARINE CHAPTER) (ADD HYPERLINK TO SPACE MARINE CHAPTER) TRAITOR UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS (ADD HYPERLINK CHAOS WARBAND) (ADD HYPERLINK TRAITOR LEGION) MISCELLANEOUS UNITS & ORGANIZATIONS (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) LOCATIONS (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) VEHICLES (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) |-| Stories= (ADD HYPERLINK HERE) by (ADD USER NAME HERE) Category:User Projects Category:Adeptus Astartes Category:Imperium Category:Ruina Imperii Category:Space Marines